Rose Red, Rose White
by Jeanne M
Summary: After her murder and resurrection, a woman summons the Endless in an attempt to end her life again.  (X-MenSandman crossover)


Usual: Characters? NOT MINE. Money? NONE BEING MADE. There, now that's out of the way. Once again, I've been out-of-cannon for over two years now, don't expect me to play nice with the other kids. Some people belong to Marvel, some to Vertigo. Warning: Angst Ahead! Suicide, Alcohol, and Swearing. Not for the kiddies.

Maddie is Maddie. Not some stupid Alterna-Jean, or whatever they did to her character. Besides, I never read X-Man anyway, so I'm writing it my way! This takes place right after she gets her memories back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Rose Red, Rose White  
a Jeanne M. production  
  
  
  


"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you off the balcony."

"You summoned me."

"Hm." She cocked her head at the visitor, eyes slightly unfocused. "I suppose I did." Her fingers idly trail across the table. "Yes, I did, didn't I? We have unfinished business, you and I."

"Really Madelyne? I came for you that first time in New York, and I have come at your bidding tonight. I don't understand why you called me. Are you that unhappy?"

"You never should have let me leave!" The words are low and vehement. "Why did you take me, only to let me return?" Her voice begins to rise in pitch. "Why didn't you let me stay? I took your hand that day. You smiled softly at me, so softly. With more warmth than I had seen in a long time. 'Time to go, Maddie.' you said. I brushed my baby's head, and we went. Now I'm back. You let Nate bring me back. And I remember everything! Why did you let him bring me back?!?!" Her wails break down into sobbing. "You're Death. Death is forever. Why am I here? Why do I remember?"

"Maddie?"

"Hm?"

"You're drunk." 

"No shit."

Death moved into the room, finding a perch on the table, concern etched on her face. "Maddie, you're drunk, you've taken a lot of pills, and it looks like you've been playing with sharp objects. There's easier ways to get my attention. You're a special case, Ms. Pryor. I don't know why you were brought back, that's my older brother's realm."

"Take me back?" The woman's eyes are pleading, desperate. "I can't do this. I don't understand why I'm here, it's not as if anyone cares about me!" Anguish contorts her face. "They have my baby, SHE took my life, I'm not even a real person! There's no reason for me to be here." Maddie buries her head in her hands. "Why didn't your brother let that poor Illyana girl come back instead of me? Or any of the other people I killed?"

"I don't know, Maddie. I really don't. But I know there is a reason, and even if you die again now, the Powers That Be will find some way to make you fulfill whatever role you're here to play." Death smooths back Maddie's hair, offering her a tissue. "Death never solves anything." She looks over Maddie's head at the mirror hanging on the back of the door. "And neither does Despair. Despair offers nothing of substance, Maddie. Never listen to that voice inside you. Don't let it tear you apart. Okay?" 

Sniffling harder, Madelyne clutched the tissue tighter. "Tell me what I have. Please, give me some reason for being here." Desperation harsh in her voice. "I need a reason."

"Nate Grey." Death smiles softly at the brief glimmer in Maddie's eyes. "He's a very special boy, Maddie. He doesn't have anyone besides you. You're his family, sweetie. Don't leave him alone now."

"I'm scared." Her voice was a harsh whisper, her body trembling from pain. "What if he leaves me like Scott did? What if no one can love me because I'm not a real person?"

"Oh, Maddie. Sweetie....shh....." Death slid off the table and gathered the broken woman into her arms, holding her close while Maddie cried into her shoulder. "You're real, Maddie. You're a real person, just like the rest of them. You're real, and special, and you deserve to be happy. Just like anyone. Shhhh.....It's okay. Don't think about them, Madelyne. This is your life, your chance to be who you want to be. Away from them, if that's what you want. Do what will make you happy."

Maddie sniffled again, pulling back to look at Death hopefully. "Do you really think so? Even though I did all those things?" Her lips compressed suddenly into a grim line. "Even since I'm just a clone?"

"Yeah, I do. Lots of the X-Men have done nasty things, and you don't see them being denied a chance to build their own lives." Death grinned, and Madelyne's mouth curved up into a soft smile. "Maddie, I don't see any reason you can't have whatever your heart desires." She stood up. "I need to go, I wasn't even supposed to stay this long. Sleep, Madelyne Pryor. Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." As Maddie's head began to droop, Death walked backwards towards the door, her silhouette becoming fainter and fainter until she had vanished all together. "Sweet Dreams, Maddie." 

**********

In that moment, in a gray place far away, Desire lifts the statuette from Despair's hands. Caressing the marble figure with loving fingers, Desire chuckles as she/it/he examines the exquisite figurine. Desire runs one long, pale finger down the front, letting his/her/its fingertip glide along the feminine body clad in a long dress. Thick hair cascading down it's back in ringlets as the face blindly looked upward. "Oh Madelyne, such games we shall play. We are going to be such good friends, I can tell already." Desire lights its/his/her cigarette and laughs. A beautiful, seductive sound, that causes the statuette to shiver, and Maddie Pryor to sit up and look around her kitchen in puzzlement. 


End file.
